


【百度网盘xlof  】初次体验

by nyanyaninjia



Category: alllof
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyaninjia/pseuds/nyanyaninjia





	【百度网盘xlof  】初次体验

【百度网盘xlof 】初次体验

lof在网盘家看电视，顺便和网盘抱怨一下，平常用户干的事情，大概是平常他冷淡的表情给lof一种可靠的感觉，至少在他眼里是这样的。

“你是说他们都喜欢给你看黄色？”

网盘推了推眼镜，眼神暗了暗，转过头盯着旁边墨绿色短发的16岁未成年，只好装作毫不在意的开口。

“你很反感？”

对方被问的一愣一愣，挠了挠自己头发，略微尴尬的红了脸，结巴着回答。

“也...也不是特别讨厌....只是有的时候....看了身体会起反应....感.....感觉好奇怪”

网盘噗的一声笑了出来，眉眼舒开，站起来微微弯下腰一根手指挑起对方的下巴，涂着蓝色指甲油的大拇指摩挲着对方樱粉的唇。

“那么要我教你这个时候该怎么做吗？”

“好呀”

lof被迷的一塌糊涂，稀里糊涂的答应了，再反应过来自己到底答应了啥玩意儿想反悔的时候已经迟了。

网盘低下头吻住那张湿润的嘴唇，勾住舌尖，翻搅吮吸，lof反应过来用了的推了几下没有推开，反而被吻的更深了。

碧绿色的眼睛充满了水雾，看起来既可爱又可怜，呼吸被夺走，缺氧让他的身体越来越软，一吻结束lof趴在沙发上大口的喘着气，随即狠狠的瞪了网盘一眼，然而水朦朦的碧绿色眼睛根本没有威胁力。

“你！你这人怎么这样啊！”

“那么真正的教学开始了”

原本播放着言情剧的电视画面，突然变成了gv场景，一个清瘦的男人在为一个高大的男人口交，紫黑色的肉棒在男人被摩擦的发红的嘴里进进出出。

口交的水声越来越大，lof脸红的仿佛滴血，碧绿色的眼里闪过几丝无措。

“怎么，害羞了？我想这种东西你也是第一次看”

电视的荧屏上还上演着色情的情节，网盘清晰的注意到，对方白色的短裤支起了一个小帐篷。

对方似乎是注意到了自己正在看他，夹紧了双腿，整个人羞耻的快要爆炸。

“平常这里硬起来你是怎么解决的呢？”

网盘单膝跪在lof的脚边，拉开短裤的拉链，露出里面纯白的棉质内裤，掏出里面半硬状态的器物。

“你平常一定很少自慰，你的颜色很粉嫩，唔，味道也还不错”

lof被他说的一阵脸红支支吾吾的也说不出什么，然后自己阴茎的顶端被对方突然舔了一下，原本半硬的性器这下彻底硬了，哦豁

好丢脸，lof现在想找个洞钻进去，然而他还不知道还有更羞耻的还等着他，前方的性器被温暖湿润的口腔包裹着。

网盘把lof的火热性器含入口中，用灵巧的舌头吸吮、舔弄，舌头扫过冠状沟，顶端小口附近舔动。

含住少年青涩的龟头，龟头被灵活的舌头按摩吮吸着，柱身则是被一双手包裹住轻轻撸动着，囊蛋有时被会被温柔地揉动，网盘把lof茎身往嘴里塞去，一直顶到喉咙，来来回回做了好几个深喉。

lof哪儿顶得住这架势，几乎是立马射了出来，靠在沙发上喘着气，对方似乎完全不在意自己口中被对方射了精液。

网盘当着lof面吞了下去，嘴角沾上了遗留的白浊液体，网盘不在意的用大拇指摸了下来，猩红的舌尖舔了一下。

“舒服吗？还有更舒服的哦”

电视机里的口交已经播完了，自动播放下一集播放的是一个面容精致的少年坐在粗大的紫红色的阴茎上下律动着，口中不断发出娇柔的呻吟声。

lof也发现了网盘的意图，连拖鞋也顾不得穿想要跑掉，网盘哪儿能让他跑，抓住lof的手把他按在电视柜上。

lof睁眼看见的是电视里面俩人的交合处，看着电视里面的少年如何用后面吞下比他阴茎还要大上一两倍的性器。

“看见了吗，你会跟里面的人一样爽”

微凉的手探进lof单薄的圆领衫，摩挲着细腻的肌肤，双手移到胸前的两点揉弄这平坦的胸部，时不时掐住硬起来的乳头，揉捏着。

“住手！”

白色的衣服被网盘脱了下来，lof身上白皙的皮肤也显露了出来，胸前的乳头已经肿的如石榴籽。

网盘拿起电视柜旁边的润滑液，挤出一大堆在收拾，粘稠的透明液体因为灯光而闪着光。

沾满润滑液的手指试探性的插入一个指节，大概是太紧张，lof臀部肌肉颤抖紧绷着，网盘拍了拍lof白嫩嫩的屁股。

“放弃挣扎吧，不然会很疼哦，我说过会让你舒服的”

lof身体猛的一僵，泄气伙的让自己尽量忽视后面的不适应，反正也跑不出去了。

电视上的gv还在进行着，被肏的一脸痴态的少年，跪在地上掰开自己屁股露出红肿的穴口让男人的肉棒进来。

lof也不自觉的把注意力转移到电视的荧屏上。

明明那么粗的东西进去怎么可能会舒服呢，lof看着荧屏上的少年是如此想到。

lof的后面已经插入了两根手指了，温暖湿润的肠道包裹着手指，两根手指在肠道按压，寻找着前列腺。

网盘的两根手指在lof的后穴内寻找着前列腺，无意间滑过的一点，让lof忍不住发出一声甜腻呻吟。

“嗯啊”

在反应过来lof捂住自己的嘴几乎是不敢相信刚刚发出声音的是自己。

网盘也是被声音给惊了一下，又找到刚刚滑过的一点用力按下去，如电流般的刺激划过全身，几乎是立马让lof软了身体，就算是捂住嘴，那声呻吟也无法掩盖住。

网盘的手指研磨着前列腺，lof压抑不住的呻吟声泄了出来，眼角红滴血，肠道自动分泌出肠液手指的抽插让腿根湿漉漉一片。

网盘又插入了一根手指，并没有让lof感到疼痛，反而肠道很好的接纳了，lof的阴茎高高翘起，顶端的小孔吐露出一股股液体，滴在地板上。

这感觉比刚刚的口交还要舒服啊

网盘的另一只手揉捏着lof的胸，时不时刮弄着肿胀的乳头，把乳头按进乳晕还会恋恋不舍的吸附着网盘的手指。

“等一会还会更舒服哦”

网盘解开黑色裤子的拉链，释放出已经硬起来的性器，然后往手上挤了些润滑液抹在上面，粗大的龟头抵在不断收缩的是穴口。

“那么要进去了”

后面传来的疼痛让lof忍不住紧绷了身体，慢慢的疼痛减轻了不少，后面开始动了起来，大概是适应了插入东西的粗大，动起来也没有多大的疼痛。

“嗯....嗯....唔嗯....太....哈啊....太快了....慢点”

自从后面适应了网盘的尺寸他便开始肆无忌惮起来，粗大的性器把穴口撑成薄薄的一层，性器的来回抽插带出许粉红的穴肉，网盘牵起lof手让他抚摸俩人后面结合的地方。

怎么可能，这么小的地方怎么可能吞下这么粗大的东西。

“好....好大”

网盘以把尿的姿势抱起lof走动的抽插又是让lof一阵轻颤，lof第一次进网盘的房间没想到是以这样的方式。

网盘让lof扶住自己的肩膀，然后性器在里面研磨过一圈，lof的性器又吐出稀薄的液体。

网盘抬起lof的一条腿架在肩膀上，然后用力的开始抽插，粗大的性器一次又一次碾过前列腺，lof的呻吟声也越来越大。

前方高高翘起的性器的小孔不断的溢出透明色液体，撞击前列腺分泌出的前列腺液弄的网盘小腹也有些湿漉漉的。

“啊.....啊....嗯啊....不要....不要撞.....那里”

酥麻的感觉蔓延全是，爽的让lof痉挛着蜷曲脚趾，口中的涎水打湿了下巴弄的脖子湿漉漉的，整个人一副被操到恍惚的表情更是让人入想非非。

lof倒是射了不少次，网盘倒是一次都没有泄出，不过他自己也快忍不住了，网盘快速的抽插了几下用地顶在前列腺射出了今天的第一波精液。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

lof挣扎着想要逃离仿佛被灌肠的饱胀感，然而还是被网盘按住精液继续灌了进去。

网盘抽出性器，带出一些软肉，长时间扩张的穴  
口有些合不上，灌进去的精液也流了出来滴在黑色的床单上，很是明显。

拿出肛塞塞进去，网盘温柔的摸了摸lof墨绿色的短发。

“期待你的下次来临”

lof一脸恍惚的离开了网盘家。

性爱就像是毒品，尝过一次便会上瘾，期待你的下次来临。


End file.
